This invention relates to a typewriter capable of preventing printing errors which is often caused by a depression of a few keys in very rapid succession.
In most of the conventional typewriters, including with a single type print-head, printing error such as printing of an undesired character, omitting of a desired character, etc. is apt to occur when two keys are depressed at a time or when a key is depressed prior to the completion of a printing cycle of a previously depressed key. It is therefore desirable to develop a typewriter capable of preventing such printing errors or capable of giving the typist a chance to retype the correct character.
It has been regarded as a very difficult job to develop a printing error preventing typewriter of mechanical type, especially those with a single print-head. Making of a typewriter of mechanical type with a single print-head capable of alerting the typist of the trouble for enabling the typist to rectify the printing error has been desired for a long time. All of the devices hitherto developed have been unsatisfactory in respect of the function and/or manufacturing cost.